The present invention relates generally to devices and methods for facilitating the processing of text and/or images.
Not being able to understand linguistic input can often be immensely frustrating, whether it be something in a person""s native language that is too complex or something in a language in which the person is not proficient. For example, when a person cannot understand something they are reading it can be very frustrating since, not only do they not understand the context of what they are reading, but they also lose important information that they might need to use shortly thereafter. To assist in this regard, there are many services or devices, in existence today, that assist with translation. They include translation scanners and/or machine translators, translation services, live help via Internet or person, translators, and many more. Many devices and services also assist in simplifying complex linguistic input for individuals having such a need. For instance, there exist web sites that are accessible for handicapped, voice browsers (that permit accessing of the Internet by voice).
All of these services and devices can often be useful, but of them has its shortcomings and faults. For example, translation scanners (i.e., digital pens that can scan text and translate it, wherein text is displayed on a small screen attached to a digital pen or via voice) are helpful but the process involved can take a very long time, thus resulting in logistical disruptions while involving high costs. Machine translation is also useful, except that it is very time consuming in that it involves recognizing text, including different forms of scripts, and can often prove incorrect. Translation services, e.g., over the Internet, such as Babelfish at, or over the telephone, such as provided by ATandT for medical emergency rooms) are often not dependable because of the quality of their site or service. For instance, in the case of telephone translation services, it is usually necessary to find an interpreter for the particular linguistic requirements in need, while in the case of Internet services there often exist delays. Finally, live help, such as via the Internet or even in person, is often not simply time consuming but costly as well.
Each of the tools described above can of course assist considerably with translation tasks, but have been found to be lacking in accessibility and productivity. For example, when a child is reading a book or a person with a disability is reading a newspaper, they may find it hard to comprehend the text. For such individuals, each of the previously described tools can be difficult to access and, in the end, elusive in producing something of use. Problems, thus, could be presented during live meetings, where many documents might be handed out, or in the context of a child reading a complex book, where there might be severe difficulties with comprehension.
Accordingly, a need has been recognized in connection with providing a user-friendly and productive translation device that will be able to aid people with disabilities, children, and users who are not proficient in a given language.
In accordance with at least one presently preferred embodiment of the present invention, broadly contemplated is a wireless head mount (e.g. in the form of glasses or goggles) that can assist in the tasks and address the problems and issues described heretofore. Preferably, the head mount will be adapted to perform a function in which essentially any form of text can be recognized, while taking into account prior knowledge of the user, in which the text can be translated or transformed into a form which will be easiest for the user to understand.
It is believed that the solutions described herein will be of great benefit to individuals with disabilities and to children, since existing translation and comprehension tools tend not to provide such users with a usable form of text. Since a service is now contemplated that translates text in the context of prior knowledge about the user, it should be appreciated that the service will be able to cater to, and thus satisfy, essentially any user. (For individuals with poor eyesight, it is conceivable to include text-to-speech translation as an adjunct. Thus, a head-mounted device could be aimed at some text that needs to be translated or simplified, and instead of arriving in the form of transformed text, it could arrive in the form of audible renditions of the translated or simplified text.)
As an example, a child who may be reading a complex book or may have trouble reading in general, can use the presently contemplated head mount to translate the text into either simpler form or maybe even into pictures.
The head mount, instead of displaying the text that the user is viewing, may display a translated format of the text directly on a lens of the head mount. Though a transparent lens on the head mount is presently contemplated, whereby overlayed text and graphics could be displayed on the lens with a distinct contrast as compared to the general background (e.g., the displayed matter could be much brighter than what is otherwise viewed through the lens), or the xe2x80x9clensxe2x80x9d, per se, could be opaque, whereby the user would essentially aim the head mount towards the item (e.g. text) whose appearance is to be transformed but wherein the user would only see the item in its tranformed state.
Overall the presently contemplated solutions are believed to permit users become more interested and actively involved in their reading and work, and thus may even result in accelerated learning for the individuals in question.
In one aspect, the present invention provides an apparatus for transforming an image, the apparatus comprising: an aiming device to be aimed at an original stationary image; a transforming device which transforms the image into a revised image; and a displaying device which displays the revised image.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a method for transforming an image, the method comprising the steps of: providing an aiming device; aiming the aiming device at an original stationary image; transforming the image into a revised image; and displaying the revised image.
Furthermore, the present invention provides, in another aspect, a program storage device readable by machine, tangibly embodying a program of instructions executable by the machine to perform method steps for transforming an image, the method comprising the steps of: providing an aiming device; aiming the aiming device at an original stationary image; transforming the image into a revised image; and displaying the revised image.
For a better understanding of the present invention, together with other and further features and advantages thereof, reference is made to the following description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, and the scope of the invention will be pointed out in the appended claims.